


A Familiar Face

by daderface



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daderface/pseuds/daderface
Summary: After the death of Gabriel Reyes, you are attempting to move on when a familiar face forces you to remember.It's my first fic I have uploaded here, idk! Chapters will update as soon as possible! Its rather self indulgent, i love Gabe so so much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests!!! You can leave them here or on my tumblr which is shalashitdick
> 
> Enjoy

A small creak pervaded the silence of the small bathroom in your apartment as you slowly turned on the water for a warm bath. Your mind was still ablaze with the headlines, newscasts and constant buzzing of your phone. Everything continued to make you sick. It had been mere months since the accident at the Swiss Overwatch base, yet the lump in your throat felt ever still present. As the water slowly filled up your bathtub which fit your body perfect, you absent mindedly glanced at the lock screen of your phone. You let out a sigh to see multiple concerned texts from friends and family littering your screen. You slowly dismissing them, unable to even open your phone. Your eyes widened slightly as you saw your lock screen. A sweet image snapped of you and the man you loved caused tears to well up slowly to the brim of your eyes. Each tear stung as they rolled down your cheeks. The man on the screen was none other than Gabriel Reyes, his lips gently pressing against the soft skin of your cheek. The bright smile on your face brought back memories of Gabe you wished you could repress in order to move forward with your life. You set your phone down on the counter, hands reaching over to the knobs of the bathtub to slowly turn the water off with that same horrendous and yet oh so familiar creak giving way from the knobs. You continued to remember the sweet words Gabe used to tell you, how everything seemed brighter with him around as you undressed. You remember a night long ago, long since past that caused your heart to truly wrench in agony.  
“Are you sure you don't want to live on the base? You're only on leave for a few weeks amorcita.” Gabe's voice said, just above a whisper as he watched you fill up the bathtub with warm water. The lights were bright and filled with joy, just as your heart was as you turned your head to meet Gabe's gaze. “No, I'll be okay. It'll be nice! Almost like I’m permanently a civilian again.” You let out a small chuckle at your own words, knowing you were too deeply entrenched in Blackwatch to ever be released back into society. “You’re always welcome to visit, you do have a spare key Gabe.” You continued, watching his lips tug into a gentle smirk between his facial hair. He leaned against the doorframe of the small bathroom, arms crossed against his chest as one leg wrapped its self around the other. You smile sweetly at him as you slowly undress yourself. Your baggy white t-shirt gently revealing the soft skin Gabe loved to feel against him made the larger man lift his eyebrows. You let out a soft sigh as you unclipped the black bra he had purchased for you and rolled the straps off of your shoulders. Both pieces of fabric, the shirt and the bra , joined each other on the floor. You stretched your arms above your head, letting a few joints crack in relief. “You’ll never understand how wonderful it feels to take off a bra…” you whisper, eyes attempting to meet Gabe's again but you were only met with his eyes watching your breasts move with your stretching. His eyes snapped back up to yours when he felt your gaze boring deep within him. You let out a small chuckle at the twinge of color appearing on his face. Instead of speaking, you slowly wrapped your fingers into the waistband of the short shorts you had been wearing and teasingly lowering them down to the ground, almost as if you were putting on a show for the man you loved more than anything in this world. You could see it was working as Gabe shifted his position, almost as if to hide something growing from deep inside. You bent over the side of the tub as the water had almost filled up the entirety of the bowl. Gabe watched in silence, feeling his gut slowly tieing its self up into a knot. The tight black thong that matched the bra you were wearing gave the tan man a perfect view of your ass, his mind wandering to dirty thoughts and how much he desired that thong to join the rest of your clothes on the floor. The farther you leaned, the farther he craned his neck to view your entire body. Of course, you two have had sex multiple times in the past, yet everytime Gabe saw your body nude, it was like the first time all over again. “You’re teasing me. You know I can't stay much longer.” He spoke after clearing his throat. “Maybe I'm attempting to make you stay longer.” You pouted, standing back up straight.  
You pinched your eyes shut, attempting to quit reliving the memory, your mind focusing on the warm water surrounding you instead. The slight drip of the faucet added one small droplet of water every couple of seconds began to be the only sound you heard. It became unbearable as you tried to tighten the faucet more. Yet nothing you tried would stop the water from continuing to make that wretched noise. You let out an angered sigh as you laid back, closing your eyes as your entire head became submerged in to water. All sound began to fade from your mind as you slowly began to relax. That was until you heard a loud crash in what sounded like the front room of your apartment. You quickly sat up, draining the water as you toweled off and returned into your clothes. Your heart was pounding at the possibility of there being an intruder. You closed your eyes again, stabilizing yourself against the door of your bathroom until you caught your breath. You needed a weapon. You slowly unlocked the bathroom door, sliding out from behind it. You listened for footsteps and heard them getting quieter. Good, that meant you could slowly get to the kitchen and get a knife. You gently propelled yourself forward, silencing each step as to not be caught by the unknown assailant. As you walked, you peered into the living room which contained a man dressed in a black cloak. Your eyes may have been fooling you, but it appeared smoke was seeping out of every seam of the fabric that encased him. As your hand wrapped around a rather large knife from a drawer, the assailant's head slowly raised up. You held your breath as he turned, you caught a glimpse of a mask that appeared to look like the skull of a barn owl. You ducked behind the counter, listening as your heart pounded in your ears for footsteps. Of course, the gentle sound of metal clicking against the tile of your kitchen floor was getting closer. You sucked in a deep breath and booked it back to the bathroom, feeling yourself being chased after hearing a grunt from the unknown figure in the room. You managed to close the old wooden door and lock it, hands reaching for your phone. You quickly tapped the “Emergency Call” button on the lock screen and dialed 9-1-1. It felt like ages until some one picked up the phone, easing your nerves ever so slightly. The man on the other side of the door began to pound on the wood. “Send help! There's some one in my apartment he-“ you were cut off by the door shattering, pieces of wood flying everywhere around you. You let out a blood curdling scream as the man pulled out a large shotgun. You threw the knife at him in a desperate attempt to harm him, either you had missed or the knife had gone right through him. You continued to scream until he took the hilt of his gun and quickly slammed it directly into your head with an almost deafening crack echoing through your ears. Everything quickly went black soon after.


	2. Danger in the Arms of a Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD!!! 
> 
> Hey everyone! Thank you for reading! Recently my schedule at work has been a little hectic ontop of myself being sick and a little injured. No need to worry, just pulled my back lifting some stuff. Enjoy this chapter! I will add more as soon as possible. Thank you for the Kudos and support!

When you awoke, the darkness of wherever you were made your eyes blink rapidly with any small hope of catching and glimpse of light. It was of no use, the room was completely dark. You rolled your shoulders gently, listening to the pop of your joints which sounded deafening in the silence. “Where am I?” You questioned, not exactly expecting an answer. You still laid on the floor, sore from the previous events. “That doesn't matter.” A grumbling voice replied from the darkness. Immediately you bolted upright, breathing quickening by fear. You scrambled to your feet, wincing in pain as your head began to throb. You clenched your teeth tightly, a hiss seeping from the small spaces between. Before you could even think, a rush of cold air surrounded you, even colder metal gloves gripped your hips to keep you steady. “Easy girl..” That same raspy voice growled, the sound booming through your ears. You struggled and fought, wildly flailing and punching to gain some sort of moveable purchase in the strong arms of your captor. “Let go of me!” You screamed, voice breaking between words. The nauseating experience of being captured by a man you did not know forced your eyes to water, bringing your movements to a stunning halt. Limpness overtook your every limb, giving up and playing dead like a mouse caught in the glare of a hungry and still playful cat. You heard gentle shuffling of cloth rubbing against itself with a few gentle clicks of metal hitting against other pieces of metal clueing you to movement of one arm from the man behind you. He gently let your left hip go as his hand ripped at fabric shielding your eyes. You had no idea anything was even covering your eyes as you stood in the middle of a room. The light hit your eyes like a ton of bricks as the blindfold was lowered. You let another hiss escape as your eyes adjusted to the light. When your eyes finally adjusted, you are met with a stone cold glare of darkness from behind a masked that looked like a skull. Besides a few dents and scratches on it, it was stark white and under different circumstances might even be described as beautiful. You knew that mask, you have read the stories, seen the news. The larger male was uncomfortably close, every inch of your body shaking in pure terror. The hands that now tightly gripped your arms had taken so many innocent lives, it almost made you sick. The man let out a small grunt, feeling you shaking like a piece of paper in the wind. “I know who you are… I just… I haven't done anything! Please let me go, please…” You sobbed, tears welling up and rolling down your cheeks in warm streams. The Reaper, who stood before you, gently pulled you closer, pressing you into a forced hug. You shook harder in his arms yet something felt so familiar, for a moment your mind drifted deep into the past.

Gentle music flowed through your ears as you swayed back and forth with the man of your dreams. A tight dress hugged you in every perfect way, a deep blue color that shone beautifully under the light. You let out a giddy chuckle as Gabriel pressed his lips to your neck. His beard felt so wonderful against your skin, you gently shivered. “You make me crazy Gabe.. Truly a mad woman.” You whispered, arms wrapping tighter around his neck. “Get used to it, I'm never leaving. Nothing will change that.” He whispered right back, a gentle purr behind his voice.

You snapped back into reality and screamed, squirming in an attempt to break free of your captor's grip. Instead, he gripped you tighter and lurched over you. You cried harder, punching the man's chest before giving up and resorting to simply shaking in his arms. You were sore, tired, hungry and thirsty. All you wanted was to go home and relax. Yet here you were, a captive to a murderer. “Shhh shh shhh….” The Reaper whispered, gently running his claws up and down your back. To him it seemed comforting but to you it was nothing short of terrifying, almost a threat that he could rip away your flesh with ease. Your breathing caught in your throat, causing you to coarsely cough against his chest. One of his claws was gently moving around your body to your chin, gently tipping it upwards. Your eyes were wide, breathing became more difficult as you sniffled. You would recognize that face anywhere, even with the missing pieces of flesh that oozed smoke like dry ice in a glass of water. His beard had gentle gray streaks, his hair had grown, a few strands hanging down in front of his cold and dead features. “Gabriel…? That can't be you, you died… what kind of SICK JOKE IS THIS?!” You screamed, unsure whether or not you wanted to kiss him and catch up, tell him how much you have missed him. The other half was pure rage of him leaving you behind, you wanted to slap him, punch him anything to make him pay. He let out a chuckle, pressing you hard against him. “I have missed you too.. I just couldn’t bear you to see me like this. Yet, this isn’t just to chat or catch up, you were in danger. I am here to keep you safe… Even if you had to see me so..” He trailed off, unable to finish his own sentence. “So now you have a choice, no? Stay here with me and be safe or go home, forget about this, about everything and go home to risk your life.” He continued, pulling you back again to look in your eyes. “What’ll it be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not much has happened this chapter but it will get more action oriented and a little more smutty next chapter, that's a solemn swear!
> 
> Thank you again for reading! I appreciate it so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will stay about this length for easy reading, laidback sort of vibe! I'll update as soon as possible!  
> I am horrible with titles! Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Again my tumblr is shalashitdick!


End file.
